The invention relates to aerodynamic toys, and, more particularly, to a cylindrical ring adapted to be spun and thrown thru the air in a direction orthogonal to the plane of the ring.
Over the past several years flying toys such as aerodynamic blades, balls and saucers have become quite popular as throwing implements. Most of these items are thrown in a direction parallel to the axis of their greater length; i.e. horizontally. The conventional i.e. embodiment of such an aerodynamic toy includes a plastic material in a saucer shape with a rim located around the outer edge, the rim having a somewhat greater thickness than the saucer portion of the toy. The rim curves downwardly from the saucer and has a configuration such that the implement when viewed in elevation approximates the shape of an air foil.
The above described toy is used in throwing games and is normally gripped by placing the thumb on the convex side of the saucer and one or more of the fingers on the concave side. Throwing is usually accomplished by holding the saucer generally parallel to the ground and spinning it with a wrist snapping motion. The thrower assumes a stance approximately at right angles to the intended target and moves his arm across his body. By uncoiling his arm and snapping his wrist, momentum and a spinning motion generally orthogonal thereto is imparted to the saucer to cause it to soar toward the target. The direction of flight from the thrower depends upon the thrower's skill and the type of flight path depends upon the angle of the saucer relative to the ground when it is released by the thrower. Its appeal as a toy appears to reside to the fact that it manifests definite flight characteristics often found fascinating by observers; can be made to do maneuvers of various kinds depending upon the air movement and skill of the user; and is relatively easy to master. The most popular of the saucer shaped toys is the flying saucer which is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678 issued on Dec. 26, 1967 to Edward E. Headrick and assigned to Whamo Manufacturing Company.
In recent years the concept of the UFO (unidentified flying object) has found widespread popularity and emphasis and saucer shaped flying toys have realized world wide popularity. UFO depictions of literary and artistic genesis have included saucer shaped embodying various flight configurations. For example, the upstanding central hub-saucer form has found considerable public recognition. Aerodynamic toys have thus been developed which incorporate the hubbed saucer. The more flight efficient saucers are constructed primarily for conventional air flow considerations (such as leading edge disk continuities causing the spoiling of air rushing thereacross). Such aerodynamic designs do contribute greatly to the performance of saucer shaped toys because the direction of travel is generally orthogonal to the axis of spin.
Prior art aerodynamic toys have also included spheroid and elongate cylindrically shaped implements which when spun and propelled axially by the thrower facilitate stabilized forward momentum. One such example is the football which utilized inertial stability and aerodynamic design. Other aerodynamic designs have included the long, thick walled cylindrical tubes often having tapered leading edges for channeling air. The throwing of all such flying implements is basically analogous to the firing of a long, rifled projectile where the axial spin imparts stability to the forward motion of the projectile. While such elongate implements are enjoyable and produce fruitful exploitations of certain aerodynamic phenomenon, another, shorter adaptation of the cylindrical flying implement can provide very surprising aerodynamic performance as it flies in a generally vertical position as compared to conventional horizontal orientations.
The present invention is provided in such a construction facilitating inexpensive fabrication and a myriod of advantages over prior art flight toys.